At Maura's house
by Lizzaa
Summary: "Women's beauty is mostly concentrated in the charm of their curves."


At Maura's house, Jane's waiting for her friend to get ready. After a tough week, the detective only can think about going out, drink some beers and have some fun.

- Oh, come on Maura! Choosing a dress cannot be this difficult! How many years do I have to wait for you to get ready?

- Women's beauty is mostly concentrated in the charm of their curves. – Maura's voice came from her bedroom. – If you want a man to look at you, you have to give it all in a dress! – Proceeded Dr Isles, while walking into the living room.

Maura was wearing a tight red dress that definitely concentrated all the attentions to her hips. Jane tried to look away but that was impossible. The combination of Maura's long blonde hair and that dress was something way bombastic for the detective to focus on something else.

- So, what do you think? – Maura asked, smiling.

- It worth the wait, I think… Oh, let's go! I'm tired of all this feminine atmosphere!

Dr Isles smiled and the women went out of the house. At the restaurant, Jane regretted having such a sporty look.

- Really, Maura? I just asked for a bar where I could drink some beers and forget this week and you choose a classy restaurant?

- Come on Jane, stop being so unpleasant. This place is très chic!

- I won't get that smile away from your face, will I?

- No!

During the fancy dinner and after a bottle of wine…

- Ok, now I'm happy that you brought me here. The food is delicious and this wine… This wine is better than any beer! It's fantastic!

- Hahahah I knew you would like it here. Yes, it's a fancy place like the ones you avoid but…

- But with you I wouldn't mind have dinner in Paris at the most glamorous restaurant even wearing sporty clothes.

Maura looked into Jane eyes and the detective knew that the wine was starting to take effect. _Ok Jane, better stop drinking or you'll end the night talking too much!_ Jane decided to change the subject of the conversation.

- So, how is it going with you and Tommy? – Jane didn't know what to expect for answer but she did know that the relationship between her best friend and her brother was killing her inside.

- Good, I think. – Maura seemed nervous and Jane noticed that.

- Is there something you wanna tell me?

- No… What about more wine, do you want? I want!

Maura asked for another bottle of wine and both women remain in silence till the end of the dinner, each one focused on their thoughts.

When they finished dinner, two bottles of wine already had been taken.

- Ok, let's go to the bar! – Said Maura, dizzy, while rising up from her chair.

- Are you kidding me, Maura? You're totally drunk! Come on, let's get back home.

- No! I wanna dance…

- Ok… So let's dance in your house...

Again at Maura's house, Jane laid Dr Isles at her bed.

- Ok, here we are. Now Maur, you will rest and I'll get back home.

- But this is home…

- Yes, your home. I'm getting back to mine.

- No, please, stay…

Jane looked at Maura when she held her hand, then seated beside her. Maura approached her body from Jane's and laid her head in her lap.

- Why is it so difficult? – Maura asked.

- What, Maur? What's so difficult?

- Me and your brother, it didn't work because… Because…

Jane waited for her to continue her answer.

- Yes, Maura?

- Why is it so easy to date him and so difficult to date you? Don't you get it how much… How much I want you? How much I desire you?

Jane wanted to answer, declare all the love she's been felt since the day she met Maura, but for what? Maura was drunk! Tomorrow she won't remember anything!

Without an answer, Maura proceeded:

- The dress, the fancy restaurant, all this feminine atmosphere that you've mentioned before… All of this for you and you still don't get it!

- Maura, you're drunk. Let's talk about this tomorrow, ok?

- All the wine… Well, I needed some help to talk to you about this… And when you started talking about us in Paris, that you… Oh Jane, I'm so in love with you!

Maura started crying and Jane felt guilty because all she wanted to do was hug her, kiss her and say that she do loves her back. But Maura was drunk… Jane would not take advantage of her. She's been dreaming about kissing Maura and making love to her since the first day, since the first look... What the hell can she do now, with Maura declaring her love totally drunk? Well, at least she is declaring her love! At least, now she knows that the sexual tension between their two was not from her imagination! _God Maura, how I want to kiss you!_

While Jane was ramble on her thoughts, Maura ended up falling asleep with her head in detective's lap.

- Sleep well, my love… - Said finally Jane, looking at Maura's face.

Next morning, Jane woke up at Maura's bed, beside her. Maura was looking at Jane.

- Good morning… – Said Maura, with a smile on her face.

- Good morning. – Said Jane, stretching. – I didn't expect to fall asleep here but I spend the whole night looking at you…

Suddenly, the detective noticed that she talked too much. Again. _Damn it! Why does this just happen when she is sober?_

- Jane, last night I wasn't really that drunk…

Jane looked at Maura, seeming not to understand what she was trying to say.

- I just needed a little "wine encouragement" to tell you about my feelings… - Maura blushed.

- Oh, Maura…

- Stop, Jane. You don't have to say anything. Last night, I understood by the way you reacted… I just couldn't live anymore hiding my feelings from you.

Jane continued listening to her. Maura proceeded:

- If you want, I'll be away from you as long as you wish me to! It's totally understandable and…

Jane kissed her without saying any word. A soft touch of lips.

- Shut up, Maura.

Maura smiled at her and kissed her back. Jane laid her down on bed and start touching her skin. Her hands feeling every part of Maura's body.

- Oh, Jane… - Sighed the doctor.

- About what you were wearing last night… That dress definitely concentrated your charm on your curves…

Both women start laughing.

- I want to make love to you, Jane… – Confessed Maura.

- We already waited too long…

**FIN**


End file.
